KEKASIHKU
by Bunnie B
Summary: Baekhyun yang biasanya sendirian di rumah tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu, seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Chanyeol. dengan segala kecentilan Chanyeol akankah Baekhyun sanggup menjaga si bocah?


Setiap hari minggu, biasanya Mama Byun akan pergi ke rumah temannya dan Papa Byun pergi bermain golf. Sehingga yang tersisa dirumah hanyalah Baekhyun seorang. Tapi hari minggu ini sedikit berbeda.

Kenapa?

Karena jika hari minggu sebelumnya hanya Baekhyun yang ada di rumah, kali ini putra satu-satunya Papa dan mama Byun itu akan di temin oleh seorang bocah.

Bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun dengan mata tidak sipit dan tidak juga bulat, hidung mancung, muka bulat dan badan pun ikut bulat. Mama Byun mengatakan jika bocah ini merupakan anak temannya yang sengaja di titipkan di rumah mereka, katanya agar Baekhyun mempunyai teman.

Heol!

Baekhyun sudah kelas dua—SMP—, tidak keberatan jika harus sendirian di rumah. Bahkan ia malah senang jika berada di rumah sendirian.

Karena ia bisa bebas menonton film porno sepuasnya..

Hehehe.

"Jadi namamu Chanyeol ya?" Baekhyun bertanya, ia menyuruh bocah dengan badan bulat itu untuk duduk di sofa.

Si bocah bulat yang di Tanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia membenarkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancung yang melebar karena tertarik oleh pipinya yang bulat. Saat si bocah bulat itu mendongak dan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Baekhyun, pipi si bocah merona parah.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_ boleh memanggilku _baby_ ," jawabnya malu-malu.

OH TUHAN!

KECILNYA SEPERTI INI BESARNYA BAGAIMANA?!

Baekhyun hanya tertawa canggung, ia tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa bertahan menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah seperti ini untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

" _ **Mati lah aku..**_ "

* * *

 **KEKASIHKU**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, taipo!**

 **.**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (15 y/o)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (6 y/o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Baekhyun suka sekali dengan anak kecil, sangat suka. Bahkan ia pernah menyuruh ibunya untuk hamil lagi, tapi mama Byun menolak. Pernah suatu hari ia membeli obat perangsang dari Kim Jong In sebagai kado pernikahan orang tuanya, setelah itu Baekhyun di asingkan di rumah neneknya untuk satu minggu.

Pernah juga mama Byun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuat bayi sendiri dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya bertanya, " _Jadi mama mau melakukannya denganku_?" setelah itu yang terjadi, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menghitung biji kacang hijau yang beratnya 3 kg.

Baekhyun terlalu suka dengan anak kecil hingga ia bertingkah gila untuk menyuruh ibunya hamil lagi.

Tapi jika anak kecilnya seperti Chanyeol?

"Siapa yang akan menyukainya?" gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun akui jika Chanyeol itu menggemaskan, pipinya bulat, badannya juga bulat. Well, itu sangat menggemaskan. Tapi jika sifatnya seperti ini—Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang tengah asik memakan kripik kentang—siapa juga yang akan menyukainya?

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Chanyeol

"Ya?"

Dengan malu-malu si bocah menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan Baekhyun _sekeping_ keripik kentang. Baekhyun terkekeh di buatnya, ternyata di balik sifat centilnya, Chanyeol juga memiliki sisi manis. Jadi dengan suka rela Baekhyun memasukkan keripik kentang itu kedalam mulutnya.

Namun ternyata Chanyeol yang centil tetaplah centil. Sebelum kripik kentang itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengigit bagian kripik kentang yang tidak di masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Sontak, laki-laki yang saat ini berusia 15 tahun itu membulatkan mata sipitnya dan berteriak histeris. "KYAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Si pelaku menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan malu-malu. "Kemarin di sekolahku, Sehun melakukannya pada Luhan, kata Sehun itu yang para wanita suka."

"YAK! Kau pikir aku wanita?! Dan siapa pula itu Sehun dan Luhan?"

"Sehun dan Luhan itu temanku _hyung_ , mereka itu pasangan kekasih dan karena _hyung_ itu kekasihku, aku melakukan hal itu pada _hyung_."

Baekhyun memijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa berdenyut, kenapa Engkau menciptakan makhluk seperti Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan, batinnya.

"Kalian itu bocah! Tau apa tentang kekasih ha?! Umur masih 6 tahun saja sudah berbicara soal kekasih!" mata sipitnya mengintimidasi Chanyeol, "Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu bocah?" tambahnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak terima langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Pokoknya _hyung_ itu kekasihku!" si bocah berteriak.

Baekhyun bersumpah, semenyebalkannya Sora—anak tetangga sebelah—Chanyeol lebih, lebih, lebih, lebih menyebalkan. Ia tidak pernah berteriak pada Sora, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat ingin berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Heh! kau itu masih kecil! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan bungkus keripik kentangnya begitu saja, membuat isinya berserakan di karpet. Baekhyun mendelik sebal, ia akan di bunuh ibunya jika tau sudah mengotori karpet kesayangan sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!"

"Aku memang masih kecil," ucap Chanyeol, bocah berusia 6 tahun itu lalu menarik karet pinggang celananya, "Tapi saat aku ingin pipis aku membesar!" ia balas berteriak.

Baekhyun menganga dengan tidak elit,

Apa-apaan itu?!

Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan bocah bodoh itu?!

Kenapa rasanya kepala Baekhyun makin pusing?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapaaaa?!

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun pingsan dengan Chanyeol yang menangis di sampingnya sambil berteriak "Kekasihku!", hingga mama Byun pulang ke rumah bersama mamanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan heran.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **MANA SUARANYA YANG NUNGGUIN CHANYEOL UPDATEE?! *krik.. krik* hehe, maaf saya bukannya update Chanyeol malah update ff baru. Huehehehe. Entah kenapa lagi pengen update ini dan kemungkinan Chanyeol besok baru update.**

 **Terus kenapa ini gak di gabungin sama oneshot? Oneshotnya mana? Oneshotnya udah saya hapus, saya memutuskan untuk ff yang oneshot itu gak usah di kumpulin jadi satu. Rencananya juga drabble mau di hapus tapi baru rencana loh ya.**

 **Soooooooooo, gimana dengan ini? ada yang sanggup ngasuh bocah kayak Chanyeol? Kalo saya sih gak :D.**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaaah^^**


End file.
